Family Life
by The Steel Angel
Summary: Blossom and Jake are all grown up. But what happens when someone else is attracted to Blossom?


Family Life  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
Authors Notes – Well, I just couldn't let Jake go. I felt that him and Blossom make such a cute couple. This story takes place about two years after my last fic left off. Read on!  
  
TSSEEEWWWW!  
  
Something burned the back of my neck. I saw three strands of my long red hair fall to the ground. I turned around, to see Brittany smiling.  
  
"Grrr," I narrowed my eyes at her. "You'd better watch it, Brit brit." I warned. This only made her clap her hands together, and laugh.  
  
"Mommy funny!" she squealed.  
  
"You're right sweetie, mommy does look funny." My head turned to the doorway.  
  
"Daddy!" Brittany cried. She floated out of her crib, and into Jake's arms.  
  
"There's daddies little girl." He kissed Brittany on her forehead. Jake walked over to me, and kissed me lightly on the lips.  
  
"Good morning honey," he said.  
  
"Morning, Jake." I said.  
  
"Why are you so dressed up this morning?" he asked.  
  
"I have a meeting at the bank today," I answered. "Someone has to pay the bills." I added. He gave me a hurt look, and put Brittany back in her crib.  
  
"See you later." He said coldly, and walked back into the bedroom.  
  
*~*  
  
My meeting had gone well. So well, in fact, that I decided to take the rest of the day off. Being the CEO of the bank corperation, I could do that.  
  
When I got home, the house was empty. I heard soft sounds coming from the bedroom. I opened the door quietly, to find Jake wrapped up in blankets, watching TV. There were salt stains on his face.  
  
"Jake, honey?" I whispered. He turned away. I laid down on the bed next to him.  
  
"What's wrong, baby?" I asked. He just grumbled.  
  
"Come on sweetie. Talk to me." I pleaded.  
  
"No." he said simply.  
  
"Is this about that remark about the bills I made this morning?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
"Jake, that was just a joke," I explained. He shook his head.  
  
"No, it wasn't. It was the truth. I'm a failure as a husband and a father. I can't even provide for my family." He said. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Come on, Jake. You're a perfect father. Brittany is getting a lot more attention from you than we ever got from the professor. And as for being a bad husband," I leaned over, and gave him a sensual kiss on the lips. "I can't think of anyone I love more." He took my hand in his, and squeezed it.  
  
"Thanks Blossom. You always know the right thing to say." He said.  
  
"Now that that's taken care of, where's Brittany?" I asked.  
  
"Your sister came by today. She said that she'd take Brit to the movies with her, Robert, and Jeremy." Jake said. I frowned.  
  
"Come on, hun. You know she's your sister too." He grumbled something I couldn't hear. I ignored him.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
I got up to answer the door. On the other side, was Bubbles.  
  
"Hi Aunt Blossom." I looked down. Jeremy, my nephew, was standing at my feet.  
  
"How's my favorite nephew today?" I asked cheerfully. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm your only nephew." He said.  
  
Robert, Bubbles' husband, walked up behind Bubbles, carrying Brittany in his arms. She was sleeping. I took her, and laid her down in her crib.  
  
"Hi Robert." I hugged him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"She was an angel, Blossom." Bubbles said, obviously talking about Brittany.  
  
"Probably got it from her mother," Robert said, looking at me. I blushed.  
  
"Well, we need to get home. Tell Jake we said hi." They left.  
  
"Hm, that was weird, Robert has never complimented me like that before," I said to myself.  
  
( Later that night )  
  
Ringring! Ringring!  
  
I woke up groggily. The phone was ringing. I looked at my watch.  
  
1:30am.  
  
"Who the hell could be calling this late?" I wondered angrily. I picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" I demanded.  
  
"Hi Blossom." It was Robert. And it sounded like he was crying.  
  
"Rob? What's the matter?" I asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you, Blossom. Now." He said.  
  
"It's 1:30 in the mor-" he cut me off.  
  
"I know. Please Blossom? For me?" he begged. I sighed.  
  
"I'll be over in a minute." I hung up the phone. I slipped off my nightgown, and pulled on a skirt, and a tanktop. I opened my window, and took flight.  
  
*~*  
  
I touched down on the wet grass of Robert and Bubbles' suburban home. The first thing I noticed, was that Bubbles' car was gone. I knocked on the door lightly. It opened, and I walked inside, eager to get out of the cold. The house was dark inside.  
  
"R…Robert?" I called softly. A light turned on in the bedroom. I walked slowly to the door, and titled it open.  
  
The television was on, but muted. Bubbles was no where to be found, and Robert sat awake on his bed. His eyes were red, evidence that he'd been crying. I slowly moved into the room.  
  
"Robert?" I whispered. He looked at me, a small smile grazed his face.  
  
"Hi Blossom." He said.  
  
"Yeah, um, where's Bubbles?" I asked. He wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"She ah, she took Jeremy and left." He said.  
  
"What? Why?!?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I told her that… that I've always kind of had a crush on you," he whispered. I blushed.  
  
"Don't be so modest, Blossom. Honestly, I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He reached up, and touched my hand. "Blossom, I think I'm falling in love with you." He said. I pulled away suddenly, and gasped.  
  
"You can't be serious. We both have husbands and wives, and children." I said. He handed me a cup. I took it, and looked inside. It was a red liquid.  
  
"It's red wine. Have a drink, relax a bit. Lets talk." He said eagerly. I reluctantly took a sip of the wine. It tasted a bit strange, but good none the less. I sat down on the bed.  
  
"That's better. Blossom, tell me, have you ever been attracted to me?" he asked. Something was wrong. My brain was going fuzzy.  
  
"Well, kinda…" I couldn't think straight. And when he leaned over and kissed me, I lost my grip on reality. My deepest animal instincts took over.  
  
I kissed him back.  
  
*~*  
  
I woke up the next morning to a searing pain in my face. My eyes opened slowly, to see my sister, sitting on top of me, and punching me with fists that could break through a wall of solid steel.  
  
"Ahhh! Get off of me you psycho!" I screamed. Then I looked around.  
  
I was in her house.  
  
In her bed.  
  
With her husband!  
  
"What the…" I looked down at myself, and realized that I wasn't wearing any clothes. I quickly covered myself, then I began to remember last night. It was foggy in my mind, I remembered kissing Robert. Nothing after that.  
  
"Get out." Bubbles said to me coldly.  
  
"Bubbles, I…"  
  
"Get out of my house, Blossom. I never want to see your face again." There was a tear forming in her eye.  
  
"Bubbles, please listen," I begged.  
  
"GET OUT!!!" she fired her eyebeams at me. I flew out of the house as fast as I could.  
  
When I reached the safety of the open sky, I almost collapsed in midair.  
  
"What am I going to do?" I asked myself. I couldn't go home. Bubbles will surely call Jake. And this wasn't the kind of thing I could talk to Ms. Keane, or Mrs. Bellum, or even the professor about.  
  
"There's only one person I can talk to." With that said, I took flight. Headed for New York City.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Oh man, I'm evil! What's with me and 'to be continued' fics lately? Anyway, the reason I wrote this (Besides just to bring back the couple) was to see if I could move them away from childish problems, and move them forward to more adult situations. Did I succeed? 


End file.
